Stay With Me
by TVshowShipper
Summary: I'm trying to forget, as the knife cuts through my wrist, I don't want you to see me die, telling me it'll be all right, that you'll stay with me. Original songfic


**Stay With Me ~ A Sonny With a Chance fan fiction.

* * *

**

Sonny hid in the wardrobe department. The one place she knew no one would be on a sketch writing day. She was told she wouldn't be writing a sketch for this show. It wasn't like she minded; she wasn't even in the mood for humor that day. Entertaining herself with a knife in her hand, all she wanted right now was to be alone.

_I'm running around alone  
Thinking of how I've done wrong  
Wishing I, could be alive again_

Then someone opened the door, looking for a costume. It was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. She begged that he wouldn't see her. Of course, he did, and didn't ignore her either. "Sonny?" She nodded sadly at her name. "What are you doing in the Falls' wardrobe department?"

"Nothing..." Sonny said weakly, hiding her sharp eating utensil behind her back.

Chad asked, "Are you okay?"

"Are you talking to me this time?" She responded.

"Well, of course. What's wrong. You've been... down lately."

_When's the last time you've seen me smile?  
Long ago when I met your eyes  
I wish I, could bring that back again_

"I guess it's just... stress. I haven't been very sunny lately, have I?" She forced a small smile.

Chad knelt down beside her. "Sonny, what's been going on?"

"Well..." Sonny shrugged, "I got into a fight with Tawni a few days ago. We haven't talked very much since. My mom is sick. I just..."

"What's that on your wrist?" Chad asked grabbing her hand.

"It's nothing... I just fell and..." She hid her hands behind her back.

_I'm running from it  
But I can't get over it  
I don't want you to see me sad  
Especially when all I've done is bad_

"Sonny... have you been cutting yourself?" Chad looked astonished.

"Chad, it's nothing. I just want to be alone." She looked down and pulled her knees to her chest.

Chad sat right beside her. "I can't just leave you like this. Sonny, I think you may need some help."

_But you stay with me  
I know you'll be here forever  
You said you'd leave me never  
That you'd stay with me_

"I don't need any help; I'll be just fine. Just leave me alone for a while." Sonny shook her head.

"I'm not leaving," Chad said firmly.

The scene was so different than every other moment they had. Every other moment was sweet and humoring. They would laugh or yell at each other. This matter was serious. "I can make you leave," Sonny threatened gripping her knife behind her back.

"What are you holding there?" Chad grabbed her hand and gasped at what he saw.

Sonny began to sob, and Chad held her in a tight embrace. He couldn't believe that his funny, sunny, little Sonny could have such a dark side. "Don't cry, Sonny. I'm here," was all he knew to say.

_I keep checking my vital signs  
Wishing one of them would realize  
That I want to die, but you keep me hanging on._

"Why can't you just leave me alone to die! No one would miss me anyway!" Chad cringed at her words. She couldn't possibly want that. Could she?

Chad began rubbing her back. "If no one else would, I would. And I wouldn't let you do that to yourself."

Sonny stared at the man that was holding her. "Would you let me just once?"

Chad returned her gaze. "Not alone."

_I cry because I need help  
I feel pain but cannot treat this welt  
You look me over and tell me I'm not alone_

Sonny gulped down her tears and adjusted herself in Chad's lap. She took the knife in her left hand, Chad grabbing it with her. Sonny closed her eyes and brought it town to her wrist.

_I'm trying to forget  
As the knife cuts through my wrist  
I don't want you to see me die  
Telling me it'll be all right_

She felt the blood run down her arm, and she opened her eyes slowly. Using his very own _Mackenzie Falls _jacket, Chad applied pressure to the wound. "Promise me you will _never _do that again," he whispered, she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I promise..." Sonny replied softly.

"Good," Chad said simply, "It'll all be okay, now..."

"Chad, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Sonny asked, looking up at him.

His one sparkly eye sparkled at her, "I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." With that he took her lips in his and they kissed sweetly. Sonny, lustful as ever, didn't wait to deepen the kiss.

_That you'll stay with me  
You keep taking me captive  
You're love is just too perfect  
Because you stay with me_

Chad was careful. Her safety came before her kisses. The jacket was now ruined with blood, but he kept the pressure on her arm and pulled away, knowing he wasn't giving into her demands. "Sonny, be careful. You're wrist."

Sonny nodded slowly. "You can go now... I think I can make it."

Chad kissed her forehead gently. "I'm not leaving you, Sonny Monroe," he whispered, "I love you."

_Just walk away from me  
Never come to stay with me again  
I cannot let you see but  
Just know I love you... my friend_

Sonny bit her lip, wishing to be biting his. But she couldn't, and he wouldn't let her. Which was how she knew he loved her. "I love you, too..."

_Oh... ohh... O-o-o-oh... mmmm_

Sonny curled up on the floor beside him. Chad arranging himself just above her. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Good," he said. And it was official.

She felt her eye well up with tears and closed them. A feeling of relief fell over her. She was under some sort of spell that made her feel regretful for letting him see her like this. "I don't want you to see me so... fragile," she whispered.

"That's too bad," Chad replied, "I already have, and she's rather cute."

_I watch you lie over me  
The tears make it hard to see  
And you whisper in my ear  
What I need but don't want to hear  
That you'll stay with me..._

_

* * *

_

Intense... Kind of dark compared to other stories I've written. I hope you enjoy it though. I disown SWAC, but I own the song. I think it sucks ): what do you think? Please Review!


End file.
